


Cigar Shop

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara goes on a military recruiting mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigar Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m_phoenix).



The fleet needed new pilots so Kara makes a recruiting trip to each and every civilian ship. She's too cocky and she's nothing like the ones who recruited her right out of art school, promising her a life and a purpose. Kara wishes she would've convinced Adama to send someone non-essential like Kat or Hot Dog.

But before she lets down the Old Man, she's going to try her best. Maybe she'll even spit shine her boots. Though probably not.

Kara signs up five kids - kids, they're all kids, even if they're older than her - on Cloud 9, and she decides to take the rest of the day off. She scores when she finds a cigar shop. Kara's almost out and nothing gives her a craving like training new meat.

"What do you want?" says the girl behind the counter. She seems much more interested in trying to tune in Zarek's radio show.

Kara shakes her head and rifles through some boxes. Most of them are empty as everyone hoards their vices. Kara's seen people pawn their family jewelry for booze and drugs. "Got any more of these?" Kara holds up a single cigar she found wedged between two shelves. "Hey, girly, do you have any more of these?"

"The name's Faith." The girl, Faith slides off the stool she was sitting on and wanders back into the small storeroom. Kara can see a sleeping bag, which means that Faith both lives and works here. Quarters are overcrowded and expensive these days, and Kara doesn't doubt that most of the merchants do the same.

Faith comes back with a box in her hands and doesn't say anything, not even a price when Kara hands her money. Faith's almost too quiet and it sets Kara on edge.

"You worked here long?" Kara asks. She rolls the cigar between her fingers.

"Since the attacks." Faith writes in a paper ledger. "You in the fleet?"

"Yeah." Kara nods. "I joined before the end of the world." She thinks that maybe she should be giving this girl her recruitment lecture. The tobacco industry can't be a lasting one.

Faith gives her the box and goes back to her stool and her radio. Kara almost opens her mouth, but shuts it and walks out the door. She's thinking about stopping by another shop and replacing the bowl she broke of Lee's last week.

Kara doesn't think about Faith again, not until two weeks later, when she's reading the fleet update and finds that a girl named Faith has been arrested for murdering a shopkeeper.


End file.
